


what ever happened to the other eleven?

by raininggoldfish



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club, Everyone Is Gay, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Please Don't Hate Me, References to Ouran High School Host Club, What Have I Done, china line is platonic, i dont even ship jeongcheol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininggoldfish/pseuds/raininggoldfish
Summary: [this is the concoction of boredom, procrastination and lack of sleep]mistaken to be a girl by a group of 6 guys at his school Jeonghan is dragged into the life of 'Seventeen' a club built on loose morals and basically hating on their exes while trying to make whoever walked through the doors of their club swoon like school girls. but to be fair to those girls - they are school girls.these are the misfortunate tales of Yoon Jeonghan being dragged around with a group of rowdy boys he barely knew playing the motherly role and saving their hides on more than one occasion.





	1. Well shoot

**Author's Note:**

> this might be helpful even though it might be obvious  
> key:  
> Tamaki -- Seungcheol  
> Haruhi -- Jeonghan  
> Hikaru -- Jun  
> Kaoru -- Minghao  
> kyoya -- Mingyu (trust me on this)  
> Honey -- Jihoon  
> Mori -- Wonwoo  
> Renge -- Dino

Today had failed for Yoon Jeonghan and it was getting worse the longer he spent in school dodging a guy named Hansol he owed money to. Jeonghan was seriously regretting coming back to school after the summer. To hide from his bounty hunter, Seokmin, the guy who always smiled, he decided to hide in what he had assumed was just an empty shed on the school grounds that no one was using.

Boy was he wrong.

There were a few shocked gasps and murmurs of ‘it’s a girl’. In his confusion, Jeonghan began to back away from the group and into somebody behind him. If Seokmin and his contagious smiles scared Jeonghan the guy he walked into terrified him. He made a squeaky sound and took a step forward, “I think I just peed myself.” Jeonghan squeaked ducking behind a wooden beam supporting the building. A chorus of “Mingyu! No!” and “You’ve really done it now!” and “Mingyu-ah, you scared the poor girl!” followed Jeonghan to his hiding place, out the corner of his eye he noticed a group of five stood around a glowing candle. Oh shit, did Jeonghan just stumble into a cult? He was only 17, he was too young to die. He couldn’t be a blood sacrifice.

Panic set in now as Jeonghan launched in the direction of the door, still being half concealed by the Mingyu figure but Jeonghan could see his escape, and freedom calling him from the slithers of light around the door frame calling him into the arms of his bounty hunter rather than a cult sacrifice. Right now the long haired male would happily explain to Hansol and his number one goony why he had no money for the younger boy and then probably get striped into his boxers by Seokmin, the ever humble right hand man, and forced to run through the girl’s locker room. Jeonghan was happy to say goodbye to his dignity right now than say goodbye to his pitiful life of borrowing money off underclassmen and stealing cheap toys from his local corner shop on his weekend shift to sell to the kids on his street for an extra bit of cash.

“Please, please, please, I don’t want to die!” Jeonghan cried, throwing pride to the wind and begging as a large, strong hand rested on his shoulder gently informing him that if he moved the grip would tighten and he wasn’t going anywhere. “Please, I know I’m a pathetic human but I at least deserve to live another day. I, I promise not to steal children’s toys anymore – just please let me go!” Jeonghan blubbered, hoping his captures would show sympathy, “I promise I won’t tell anybody what I saw! I just want to go home!”

The group of five began giving each other confused glances, shaking their heads at dizzying speeds as they tried to decipher what the hell the girl before them was going on about. The first thing any of them thought of was that the girl was crazy or hit her head on her scramble into their clubhouse. The only appearing to have any sense currently, although bizarrely, was Mingyu who had let go of the purpled hair damsel in favour of trying to coax a full sentence out of the clearly shaken student. Oddly, Mingyu was being the opposite of his normal self, he was being what the group normally referred to as Momgyu. Rather than being his little over the top, clumsy self Mingyu was being his Momgyu alter ego trying to calm his senior down from whatever freak out drama queen moment they were having.

The first to raise their concern was what appeared to be the overall leader of the quintet, “We’re not a cult if that’s what you’re thinking.” Seungcheol commented, dropping the velvet hood of his blood red cape. Then it hit him like a fucking tonne of bricks. He, Jun, Minghao, Wonwoo and Jihoon had been stood around an assortment of candles wearing capes of blood red talking in hushed whispers. “My God, we are a cult,” Jun added under his breath, the realisation hitting him too like a shit ton of bricks in one go. “Seungcheol, are we a cult?” Jun demanded immediately, unsure of himself and growing increasingly unsure about what he had signed up for when he first met Choi Seungcheol. The shortest of the group, Woozi, grumbled something along the lines of ‘how stupid are you? You’re almost as bad as Seungkwan’ and proceeded to kick an expecting Junhui in the shin. A string of curses flew out Jun’s mouth, mostly targeted at Woozi as he gripped his shin and hopped about the room much to the amusement of the youngest member of the quintet.

Jeonghan joined in laughing at the injured boy as he jumped around the room still clutching his shin as he went. “You better not be laughing at me Xu Minghao!” Jun yelled over his shoulder as he hopped towards a discarded stool in the corner of the wood clubhouse beside an ancient plotted plant Minghao had probably forgotten to water months ago. Seungcheol surveyed the damage before him, off the knocked over candles because of Mingyu’s dash to open the door when he heard someone coming, of the knocked over plant pots and vases here and there due to surprise of someone entering their clubhouse before 4pm and Jun being kicked in the shin, also the dust covering everything in a thin layer of gross.

“You are aware you’re going to have to help us fix this?” Wonwoo’s deep voice made Seungcheol jump out his skin, his heart pumping and breathing increase from the sudden shock of Wonwoo saying. Nicknamed WonNo by their inner circle of friends it was a miracle to ever hear Wonwoo utter anything more than a single word. In fact, it was the first sentence Wonwoo had used in the last 2 hours of the club meeting. Jeonghan stood beside Mingyu, inches away from freedom, completely confused as his browed moved together across his forehead to express his confusion. “I’m sorry, I have to do what now?”

Wonwoo’s personal mouthpiece, Woozi took to speaking up now, his forehead creasing with concentration like it often did when annoyed by both his hyungs and dongsaengs. “You helped cause the mess to our clubhouse by bursting in on us.” Jeonghan felt shock and outrage bubble inside him at the audacity of being forced to help a bunch of dorks, nerds and losers clean up the mess in their clubhouse – mess which he hadn’t caused. “I’m sorry but I look neither like a maid, nor your mother, I have no reason to help you clean up your poor excuse for a clubhouse.”

Mingyu had pulled a black notepad out of nowhere and was making rather fast notes as Jeonghan spoke, making the elder feel a little unsettled and intimidated. “However,” Mingyu adds to the topic of discussion, “You did break My mother’s favourite vase she got as a wedding gift off my grandmother so you do owe us for that.”

Jeonghan stared down at the piece of frayed paper between his fingers, arms slightly shaking as he went over the six-digit figure before him in shock, “That piece of crap cost _how much_?” Jeonghan demanded, panic setting in as he realised slowly that he was accountable for paying that money off to Mingyu. “I’ll have you know that _piece of crap_ , was my mother’s favourite wedding gift and when she finds out it has been broken she’ll be on the prowl for blood.” Mingyu retorted coldly, running a thumb across his neck to emphasise his point that his mother would most certainly not be a happy woman to find out her favourite vase had been broken by a careless 17-year-old school student who spent his spare time either dodging guys he owed money to or dodging his dodgy father who insisted Jeonghan get a decent haircut.

Jeonghan began to sweat nervously, accepting the fact he was completely screwed.


	2. Hansol, King Of Trash

Moths might as well have flown out the leather pouch when Jeonghan opened his pathetic excuse for a wallet, staring down at it in dismay, hoping for the best but expecting the worse. “So, I, er, kinda have no money?” The phrase came out as a question as the male shrunk back slightly, a little worried for himself above all else. A bubble of laughter filled the mildew ridden, dingy shed supposed to be the clubhouse. Mingyu kept quite silent however along with Wonwoo who never really seemed to express anything more than disappointment in his friend group. The cogs were turning in Mingyu’s brain as he made little notes, which Jeonghan had since titles the death note, and crunching his face up in thought. Finally, the younger came to a conclusion which would solve the money problem, “You can work for us.” Mingyu declared to the room at large. Jeonghan began to freak. He already thought they were a cult so who’s to say they weren’t human traffickers? Jeonghan was too young to be sold for sex, he had a pathetic, pitiful life to live full of disappointment. “You help us; we pay for the damage.” That didn’t sound any more reassuring as Jeonghan attempted to back away from the group of six. “You’ll clean tables, wash the odd robe and do a few errands for us and everything will be paid off in…” Mingyu paused to do some calculations in his ‘death note’. “6 months,” Wonwoo uttered completing the calculation for his slow paced donsaeng.

Haha, six months didn’t sound so bad. “Be here 3:30 sharp every day. You leave at 6.” Mingyu stated and had Wonwoo escort Jeonghan out into the school courtyard.

Jeonghan still ended up being found by the ever smiling, ever terrifying Lee Seokmin and dragged back to an awaiting Hansol on his throne made of an old dustbin and an old stool with one leg, the entire thing was sprayed gold and made Hansol look worse than he really was. “Where’s the money, Han?” Hansol asked sweetly, trying to mimic one of those mafia bosses he’d seen on tv and was ultimately failing almost comically. Jeonghan might have laughed if he wasn’t trying to not wet himself because that smile on Seokmin face was scary. “Does it look like I have any damn money you spoilt rude brat?” Jeonghan demanded, although his voice did shake as he tried to be as assertive as possible. Hansol looked down on Jeonghan, majorly offended. “Don’t give me that look, all of you guys who go here are rich brats.”

The wrong words had been said Jeonghan soon discovered as he ran through the girl’s locker room stripped of his dignity and clothing freezing his balls off. Sadly, girl’s hockey club had just finished for the night so there was Yoon Jeonghan in his tidy whities screaming at a bunch of streaming 15-year-olds as he poorly attempted to open the door to the locker room and retrieve his PE uniform from his gym locker in the boy’s locker room. A single mantra of ‘shit’ filled Jeonghan’s ears as he finally pulled open the slippery door and came face to face with the devil himself…

Boo Seungkwan’s iPhone camera flashed, blinding bright, illuminating the hallway the pair were stood in. Jeonghan knew that his dignity had not only now be stolen but it had been beaten and burned. “Boo Seungkwan don’t you fucking dare post that anywhere!” Jeonghan yelled, leaping at the younger boy, arm outstretched for a phone with the evidence of Seokmin’s torture. The device Seungkwan held had all the incriminating evidence of Jeonghan running out of the girl’s locker room in just his underwear – that wouldn’t be suspicious at all.

“Seungkwan! Give me the phone!” Jeonghan yelled desperately but yet again Seungkwan had moved out of the elder’s grasp like a slippery fish. “Or what hyung, or what?” Seungkwan grinned evilly, his eyes glinting with conspiracy. “I’ll do anything if you just give me the phone Seungkwan.” Yet again pride and caution were thrown to the wind as Jeonghan began to barging and beg with his underclassmen. “I’ll give you the phone in but you need to get me Hansol’s number.” Seungkwan countered like the whipped fuck he was, a sly smirk gracing his face knowing he beat Jeonghan, the supposed angel of a school where no one really knew he existed.

Jeonghan let out a pained groan as he agreed and sluggishly slumped off into the boy’s locker room to retrieve his PE kit and to follow up with finding Seokmin and getting his shitty phone back before he screwed him up. At least Jeonghan had remembered to set a password to his phone no one knew the answer to, his street address. See, Jeonghan _was_ smart.

Trailing out the boy’s locker room wearing a PE kit two sizes too big and a hat just as many sizes too big Jeonghan was ready to fight the rain falling against the windows of the gym hall. Seungkwan’s evil cackle drew Jeonghan out of his self-pity to where the younger boy was crouched elf like on a bleacher waiting for his senior. “I’m not leaving until I get that number. You’re my bitch Yoon Jeonghan.” Despair filled Jeonghan and filled the room in his extra baggy sports polo and the shorts that feel like they might fall off if he so much as sneezes. “Seungkwan, I’ll die before I become your bitch. No, let’s go. Seokmin still has my phone.”

Begrudgingly, Seungkwan followed the purple haired male out the gym all and into the pounding rain. Seungkwan was not happy about the rain and for the 30 second walk from the gym hall to Hansol’s little kingdom, also known as the eco centre that no one ever used.

Seokmin greeted the pair with his signature grin, looking like a psycho as always both Seungkwan and Jeonghan silently agreed as Seokmin’s smile not for a single second faltered. Hansol was sat on his thrown of trash, fiddling Jeonghan’s phone, looking confused. “Oi! You rich prick that’s mine.” Jeonghan wasn’t pleased as he dodged Seokmin’s grab for him and yanked the device out the younger teen’s hands, a soul look consumed what was left of Jeonghan’s expression. Hansol looked slightly less than cocky and immediately took offence. “And you’re a poor scumbag!” Hansol retorted as more of a childish whine, going for Jeonghan’s face with his nails, not happy about being called a prick. Nails collided with Jeonghan’s face. Then Jeonghan snapped and pushed Hansol off him, slapped him one, slouched passed Seokmin and grabbed Seungkwan by the wrist and dragged the unexpecting bystander out of Hansol’s kingdom and back into the pouring rain.

Slapping the phone in Seungkwan’s hand, Jeonghan with a face of a sour lemon, stormed off through the rain to get to his ever merciful awaiting bed and interrogation time with his father. Tomorrow Jeonghan would storm up to that group of idiots and give them a piece of his mind.

His bed was heaven sent when Jeonghan walked into his bedroom with a towel covering his head and a toothbrush in his mouth. He needed sleep more than anything right now.


	3. rip jonghyun

I would have liked to have posted my third chapter to this today but I can't bring myself to do it today with everything that's happened and the emotions I experienced today. I just want to make the small note to everyone who will ever take time out of their lives to read this pitiful creation.

SHINee were the first kpop group I listened to and were a group of 5 amzingly talented men who I feel I didn't respect enough for what they went through. I have learnt to respect SHINee and their shawols a lot more today because I know what they are experiencing is going to really hurt them and I know that will push through and keep going but I also respect SHINee if they break emotionally or psychologically because they have not only lost a member they have lost a friend and a brother amongst them.

may jonghyun's next life be beautiful, colourful and meaningful to those who shall experience it with him.


	4. battle of the instant coffee

A brown bob had found its way into the clubhouse at 3:30 feeling like a complete sack of shit, ready to fight anything. “Who the…” Woozi trailed off as something clicked in the back of his mind. “Oh, you’re from yesterday. What happened to the hair?” he asked as he polished a little golden badge. Jeonghan sighed rolling his eyes. “I stripped the dye and somehow managed to get gum stuck in it. Why, does it look bad?” Woozi shook his head faster than needed and felt himself go a little light headed at the motion. “I should introduce myself if I’m supposed to see you every day for the next 6 months. Lee Jihoon, but everyone knows me as Woozi.” He grumbled, reminding Jeonghan of an annoyed child with how he acted almost as if he were still a child. Jeonghan chewed the inside of his cheek, unsure of if he should shake hands or bow or what. “I’m Yoon Jeonghan, angel by birth, bitch by nature.” Jeonghan gave him a small smile and examined the clubhouse now with the lights on rather than in the dark.

To say the place looked well looked after was an understatement. It looked like some French castle out of a book Jeonghan should’ve probably read for an English class weeks ago. The place was expensive with gold legged tables and expensive vases every surface in view along with the odd picture frame of the group of idiots and of people Jeonghan didn’t recognise but one stood out immediately to him. It was a picture of a younger looking Seokmin with Seungkwan and a boy Jeonghan didn’t recognise pouring a bucket of water over the head of a very grumpy looking Woozi.

“I was right Wonwoo! Come back here you owe me!” Woozi screamed from somewhere near the back of the clubhouse, and several objects crashing to the floor as the pair chased one another. Intrigue drew Jeonghan towards the back of the building where a small squabble was going down between Wonwoo and Woozi, the shorter of the two appeared to be wrestling a paper note out of the taller of the pair’s hands who was laughing, something Jeonghan never expected to hear considering the guy looked like he had seen his whole family killed twice and fought in both world wars. “what’s with the fight?” Jeonghan inquired, a brow raised in confusion as the shorter male managed to wrestle the bill out the taller male’s massive baseball mitts. “We had a bet going. Everyone thought you were a girl.” Jeonghan felt his jaw possibly bounce off the floor as he stared in wonder at the tiny boy.

Jeonghan mumbled something about midgets and stumbled toward Mingyu, who yet again, was scribbling in the death note. Mingyu glanced up, gave Jeonghan the stink eye and noted something else down. “What was that for?” Jeonghan demanded, slightly self-conscious of himself now that he said it. Mingyu shook his head as if he thought Jeonghan was being silly to which he received a sceptical look. “Seungcheol says we’re out of coffee, would you mind running out and getting us some?” Mingyu asked, not gracing Jeonghan with the presence of looking at him. Jeonghan grumbled, slouching his shoulders. “Stupid rich kids and their coffee.” Jeonghan glared at Mingyu and waited as the taller male produced a few notes. Jeonghan snatched the money and darted out the clubhouse before he decided it was time to murder someone for being rich.

A jar of coffee in hand and a scowl on his face, Jeonghan was ready to fight every member of that stupid club. Only he didn’t need to. When Jeonghan walked in it looked like a bomb had hit the place, Woozi and Wonwoo were having a staring contest while Jun and Minghao looked like they were attempting to put each other in headlocks. Sadly, everyone else was watching on eagerly, egging Jun and Minghao on. Seemingly the only sane person in the room was a girl Jeonghan didn’t know trying to separate Woozi and Wonwoo. In amidst of all the chaos Jeonghan walked towards a non-cramped corner where he could watch, in the meantime, he began to brew himself a cup of coffee to watch the madness go down.

30 coffee thirsty heads turned to face the steaming cup of coffee held in Jeonghan’s nimble fingers. “Coffee!” Someone cried and a stampede broke out, people reaching each other to reach the cup of heaven they had been waiting for. Seungcheol’s voice could be heard over most, clear as day all the more. “Wait, you bastards!” He screamed which silenced the room immediately, “How did you make that Jeonghan?” He asked, eyes sparkling as he examined the mug Jeonghan had in his hands. “Seriously? You just add hot water and it makes coffee.”

There were plenty of oohs and ahhs as Jeonghan pressed his forehead into his palm. “So this is what peasants’ coffee is like? You called it instant coffee?” Seungcheol was looking at the cup like it was the second Christ, amazement filling the room. Jeonghan wanted the floor to swallow him whole then because if it didn’t he was actually going to murder his ‘boss’ essentially. “I’m not a peasant thank you, I’m just not a cocky rich bastard like the rest of you.” He spat, pulling his cup away from Seungcheol and downing the scorching liquid in one go which was followed in Jeonghan practically crying as he ran for a tap to cool his burning mouth down.

On his way he saw something he never wanted to see ever again. There, behind a pillar Jeonghan witnessed what he would now like to refer to as the beginning of WonHui. It wasn’t very secretive of the pair to make out behind a pillar while everyone else scrambled for the instant coffee Jeonghan had brought but at least Jeonghan had been the only person to notice the two teens to making out a little too fiercely for this fic to describe. It was safe to say Jeonghan wanted to heckle something like: “use protection” or quote mean girls. Jeonghan instead chose to wolf whistle then ducked behind another pillar before the pair saw him and Wonwoo beat him to death for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The pain in his mouth now brought the male back into the real world as he practically skidded into the sink at the back of the room. Cold water soothed Jeonghan’s throat and finally he could be his bitchy self again. He had some life ruining and work to do before he could go home he supposed. His first course of action was to get Wonwoo and Junhui to spill about whatever they had going on.

Wonwoo and Junhui had since spilt so it was a little difficult amidst all the kafuffle of instant coffee to find them both but it didn’t take long. When Jeonghan wants gossip he turns effortlessly into a more feminine looking, sassier superman titled Super Jeonghan. Unsurprisingly, Jeonghan had found Junhui attached at the hip to Minghao, the pair were trying a little too hard to woo a small group of girls with their ‘brotherly charm’ which Jeonghan liked to call bullshit. Jeonghan yanked Junhui out the situation by the elbow and marched him towards a table where Wonwoo and Woozi were sat, the-assholes-but-not-quite-assholes-table Jeonghan dubbed their table and stole Wonwoo away easily from his 15-minute fame thanks to Woozi being a cute hating 17-year-old who hates all thing cute.

“Well I’ll be damned,” Jeonghan smirked, “No even two days and I’ve already uncovered a romance.” Wonwoo was looking uneasy and the best way to describe Jun’s facial expression was a combination of sucking on a sour lemon and wanting to jump off a bridge. Awkwardly, the pair glanced at each other, debating silently how to go about the situation. A conversation along the lines of you hit him, I’ll grab him because suddenly Jeonghan had been thrown over Wonwoo’s shoulder and Junhui was leading the way stealthily out the building to abandon Jeonghan’s body in the alleyway beside the clubhouse.


End file.
